Ancient Love
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Sakura was a princess from Ancient Egypt, and Syaoran is an archeologist who uncovers the secret to the king's tomb...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: The first few chapters may be a little bit confusing, but...  
  
hang in there with me.  
  
centerAncient Love  
  
Chapter 1: Buried Alive  
  
/Center  
  
"Princess Sakura!" called her most loyal subject's sweet voice.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo?"  
  
"The King's advisor wishes to see you immediately." she said, throwing a frown at Sakura.  
  
"What does he want now.." she sighed.  
  
"Men, please take me to the administrator." she said, as she climbed into her carriage and the men carried her off.   
  
They were her slaves, but she was very good to them.  
  
"Princess Sakura, be careful...he seems in a devilish mood today."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo." she smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, princess."   
  
Her carriage entered the king's court, and she jumped down.  
  
"You wished to see me?"  
  
"Yes, my dear princess."  
  
"I have horrid news."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, emerald eyes glisening with the sun's light shining down on them.  
  
"Our king, your father has passed on. He was killed defending his kingdom today."  
  
"Oh no!" she fell onto her knees crying.  
  
"I have even worse news."  
  
"What could possibly be worse than that?" she sobbed, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Since you are his daughter, you must be buried with him." he said, in a wickedly cruel tone.  
  
"You are his son, so should you!" she exclaimed in a pleading tone.  
  
"I am his direct heir to the throne, you are worthless to me. Guards, take her to be mumified!"  
  
"NOOOOO!! she screamed, as the guards, her own men, dragged her away to the tomb of her father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wonder what's going to happen next? ^-^ Me too!  
  
please Review!!!!! I LOVe getting them! ^-^ 


	2. Missed Call

Syaoran got out of his car and walked inside his tiny apartment.  
  
"Hey..." called Eriol, lazily lying on the couch.  
  
"Hey. Did you have any luck finding a job yet?" Syaoran asked, knowing what his answer  
  
was going to be.  
  
"Um...No, no not yet." he said, turning off the TV and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You need to find one, Eriol...you are seven months behind on your half of the rent. I'm tired of picking up your slack."  
  
Syaoran groaned, as he looked through the tall stack of bills on the table.  
  
*Glug* *GLug*  
  
"Yeah I know Syaoran, but jobs are scarce lately."  
  
"Man, don't drink out of the carton, that's sick!" said Syaoran, walking up to Eriol and putting down a class. "Here. It's called a glass, people use it to drink out of instead of bottles and  
  
cartons, especially when everyone gets drink out of the same things."  
  
"Haha..You made your point."  
  
"Good."  
  
"OH! Yeah. Dude, some man called for ya today while you were out."  
  
Syaoran got tense with excitement, "What was his name??"  
  
"I can't quite remember....Maybe it was...Rysiwitski...Wait, no...no that's not it...Hmm..."  
  
"Risowski?!?!" Syaoran said, grabbing a hold of Eriol's collar.  
  
"Yeah, that's it..How'd ya know?"  
  
"He's the guy I've been waiting to hear from for the past two months. You Baka! Why didn't you give him my cell phone number?!?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important. Sorry dude!"  
  
"Argh! Did he leave a number?"  
  
"Yeah..It's on the fridge."  
  
Syaoran finally let go of Eriol's collar and walked to the hundreds of papers on the fridge.  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Closer to the door."  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
Syaoran snatched the piece off the refridgerator door, and dashed over towards the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Mr. Risowski?" said an excited Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, my boy, glad you called."  
  
"Did the grant go through???"  
  
"Excited, aren't we? Yes, yes, it went through fine."  
  
"Great!! When can I leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible. The team over there needs you."  
  
"I'll leave monday morning! I'll call and reserve my flight right now."  
  
"ALright my boy. I'll be hearing from you soon then?"  
  
"Yes sir, you certainly will!"  
  
"Good bye then."  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
*CLICK*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Eriol with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"WOOOHOO!!!!!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That grant I applied for, so I could go help the archiological diggers? Well, it went through!"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You won't leave behind your best friend." smiled Eriol, thinking Syaoran would never leave him.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Yeah....and even if you do go, you'll be back within a week."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"30 Yen?"  
  
"Deal!" 


	3. His Arrival

A/N: What do you think so far? ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran got off the plane, and headed towards Proffessor Risowiski.  
  
"Hello Syaoran. Glad to see you here so soon." he said, holding out a hand.  
  
"Great to be here. This is a life-long dream of mine." smiled Syaoran, gently shaking the man's hand.  
  
"So where would you like to begin?" he said, guiding Syaoran towards the tents.  
  
"At the tombs, if we could."  
  
"Right this way then." he smiled, leading the way. "These tombs are as old as 4,000 years old."  
  
"Yes, I know." Syaoran said, walking up to some hyrogliphics.  
  
"Can you read them?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"What do they say then, my boy? None of our diggers have managed to read them.  
  
Syaoran stared at the anceint symbols.  
  
"The King and daughter are here, resting eternally, but if you unite the amulete with the mummy, her soul shall be forevermore free."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I wonder what is ment by that.." questioned Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know my boy, but this is the tomb you and your crew are in charge of."  
  
"Seriously? I've even got my own CREW?"  
  
"Yes. Don't be so shocked, it's no big deal."  
  
"It is to me, sir."  
  
"I am sure it is....but it will get dull after a while."  
  
"I really doubt it. When can I start?"  
  
"Tomarrow morning."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Get some rest...you will need it. I'll be by about 6 a.m. to make sure you're ready."  
  
"Thank you sir. Goodnight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What will he find when he goes exploring? Will he find pleasure or pain before him?  
  
Wait til nextime!  
  
^-^ 


	4. The Mystery of the Cherry Blossom Prince...

Syaoran woke up early the next morning, got dressed, and headed, along with his crew,  
  
towards the tomb.  
  
"Mr. Li, sir, what do you think we will discover?"  
  
"I don't have any idea Yotaka."  
  
They entered the tomb with silence out of respect for the deseaced.  
  
"This way." he pointed, after lighting a torch.  
  
They followed him until they came to coffins proped upright, with the image of a man and girl on them.  
  
The girl seemed to be a child-sized one.  
  
"Should we open them?"  
  
"Yes. The man's first."  
  
"Yes sir." they said, gently opening the old dusty coffin.  
  
The door slowly crept open to reveal a man wrapped in the bandages that he had  
  
been wrapped in so long ago.  
  
"These bandages seem to be about..I'd say about 1,000 years old." said Yotaka.  
  
"They are older than that. I'd say about 2,000 years." said Syaoran, examining a loose piece of wrapping.  
  
"Close the casket." Syaoran said, walking over to the girl's.  
  
"Sir, look what we found!" exclaimed one of his crewmen, who was running up to him with something in his hands.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The man panted and then replyied, "It seems to be an old medalian, with the symbol of a cherry blossom on it, and the symbol for a high ruler, especially a princess."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Yes sir." the man said, handing over the priceless treasure.  
  
"It's of a princess alright. I wonder if..."  
  
"You wonder if what sir?"  
  
"Open the girl's casket."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The casket revealed a short girl, wrapped up tightly, arms laying on her chest.  
  
"I wonder if this is the princess the inscription said..." murmered Syaoran.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nothing..Examine the other parts of this room, see if there's anything else."  
  
"Yes sir." they said as they scattered about.  
  
Syaoran took the amulet and gently placed it around the mumified princess, with the cherry blossom facing him.  
  
'It suits her.' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, the mummy let out a long moan.  
  
"Who has awoken me?" came a softly sweet voice.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were big with shock and fear.  
  
"I-I-I-I did." he stuttered.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me from my long slumber. I must return the favor to you somehow."  
  
'So this is what the inscription ment....if the amulet was placed around her neck, she'd come back to life!"  
  
"What is your name, kind sir?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." he said, eyes still wide open, focusing on the mummy, whose eyes were still closed tight.  
  
"Mine is Sakura. I was the princess of an Egyptian king oh so long ago. He passed on, then they placed a spell on me that I would not awake until my amulet was returned, and you did so!"  
  
she said, revealing her bright emerald green eyes for the first time.  
  
"I am honored to be in your presence." he smiled.  
  
"Could you please, if it shall not be trouble for you, to help me. I would so dearly like to live again!"  
  
Syaoran stood back to think for a moment. What would his crew say? He'd have to somehow keep her a secret until he could return to Japan...but then where would she go??  
  
"I will do what I can."  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Thank you!" she said, hugging him with her stiff bandage-wrapped arms.  
  
"First, we must get you out of those bandages."  
  
"I agree." she said.  
  
"I will get you back to my tent first....somehow...."  
  
'How can I get her back to my tent....?..I've got it!'  
  
"Here, slip my coat and hat on until we get back to my tent."  
  
"As you wish." she said, slipping on his brown coat and overly large hat.  
  
He walked her out of there, but not without being seen.  
  
"What's wrong with this young man?" asked Risowski.  
  
"He's inhailed too much dust, so I am going to take him to my tent to wash up, and then to town for fresher air."  
  
"Okay, be back before sundown though."  
  
"I will be." he said, nudging her to walk on.  
  
They finally reached the tent...  
  
"That was close." said Syaoran.  
  
"Now..what do I do?"  
  
"We've got to get rid of your bandages...unless that's the only thing holding you together."  
  
"No, I'm the same as I was when they wrapped me up I believe."  
  
"Ok.....well, remove them and we can go to town to get you some more modern clothes so you won't look so out of  
  
place."  
  
"Yes.." she said, "Could you please give me some help? My bandage begins at the back of my head."  
  
"Sure." he reached behind her and handed her the tape. "There you go.."  
  
"Thank you." she said, finishing unwrapping her pale peach face, her light auburn hair, and her shining emerald eyes.  
  
"You certainly look like a princess..You're as beautiful as one." he said, makiing her blush.  
  
She started to unravel her hand, leading up to her shoulder.  
  
"Oh goodness! It feels so good to move!" she said, making him chuckle.  
  
She finished unwrapping her arms, and then unwrapped the rest of her body, making Syaoran blush heavily at the  
  
sight of her perfect form.  
  
He quickly turned his head towards his bag, and pulled out a shirt and pants for her.  
  
"Here, where these until we can go to town." he said, tossing them to her without looking at her.  
  
"Thank you." she smiled.  
  
"Let me know when you have them on."  
  
"Okay. They're on" she said, and Syaoran turned around to start blushing again.  
  
She had the paints wrapped around her waist, with the shirt slightly hanging below it.  
  
"That's not how we wear them...see, you slip your leg into one side, and the other leg into the other side."  
  
"Oh...we never had these when I was around."  
  
"I figured that out...We'll get you some skirts when we go to tonw."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: what do you think? Cute?  
  
I don't know where I came up with this story...but I thought it would be good.  
  
Hope you enjoy it! 


	5. Shopping

Once nightfall arrived, Syaoran took Sakura into the town. The shops were all still open, just as he suspected.  
  
'This town rarely sleeps..' he thought.  
  
"So what is the name of the land we are traveling to?"  
  
"It's called Nile. The NILE river runs along the side of it. That's where it got it's name. We're here." (I don't know of any cities in Egypt..sorry!).  
  
Syaoran took Sakura into one of the women's botiques.  
  
"Could you please help my friend to some beautiful clothes? Cost is no problem. She needs about two weeks worth of clothes."   
  
"Yes Sir!" said the lady at the register, "Right this way ma'am."  
  
Sakura nervously clung to Syaoran.  
  
"It's ok. Just follow her. Tell her if you see anything you like."  
  
"Ok....." she said, walking into the back room.  
  
Syaoran sat down, thinking of all that had happened. His dream had came true, he had gotten to go to Egypt, and he brought an ancient princess back to life, all in the first part of his stay!  
  
Sakura came out, modeling a long, beautiful green dress with lace trim, and a pink cherry blossom on the collar.  
  
"You look beautiful wearing that." Syaoran said, mouth on the floor.  
  
"Thank you." laughed Sakura as she went back to try on some other outfits.  
  
Syaoran composed hiself and waited for her to come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes,  
  
and a few more outfits....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time she wore a black and pink pant outfit. It was very cute on her.  
  
"Nice." smiled Syaoran, "Just pick your favorites, all of them, and have the ladies help with accessories.  
  
"Ok.." she smiled.  
  
"She is so beautiful!' he said to himself, "I hope nothing ever happens to her......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: boring chapter! lol.....anyways, why did Syaoran start thinking that  
  
he wished nothing would happen to her. Is something going to threaten their friendship and possible love for eachother?  
  
You'll See! 


	6. Thinking

Once they had gotten Sakura some clothes, along with some other things, they returned to the site.  
  
"Sakura, just how much has changed since your time?"  
  
"Quite a bit. The village, of course. Used to, it was much larger. There used to be people working hard, and my palace used to sit upon the northeastern hillside."  
  
He could tell she was growing sad. "I know things have changed, but everything does that." he said, putting an arm around her to comfort her. She nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she started to drift off. Syaoran smiled. They had both had a busy day. He gently lay her on the bed where he slept the night before, and lightly wrapping the blanket around her.  
  
He just sat in a chair across from her, watching her sleep. He was too much in thought to be tired, so he spent the rest of the night, watching her sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke to see Syaoran, looking at her, but the expression on his face worried her.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" she asked, after rubbing her eyes, attempting to imrprove her blurred vision.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Haven't you been to sleep?" she asked, now sitting up straight.  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't tired, so I just watched you sleep all night."  
  
"Oh...." she said as she began to blush.  
  
"Are you hungery?" he asked, getting a slight nod from Sakura. "Then let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Since you're hungery, we are going back into town to eat, and then get some supplies from the market." he said, carefully grasping her hand. By the look in his amber pools, she was still worried that something wasn't right.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm? Why do you think something's wrong?" he asked, looking confusedly at her.  
  
"First, you just seem...well, distant, and the look in your eyes-it's very different." she said, walking along side him.  
  
"............"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
"I've just been thinking, that's all." he said, letting go of her hand and walking ahead.  
  
She quickly caught up. "About what, may I ask?"  
  
"Just about all of the things I want to do in life, my family, and others who I love." he said, feeling her grasp at his hand again. 'Like I'm beginning to love you.' he thought, but he'd dare not speak those words-not yet atleast. 


End file.
